iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Shira/Gallery
This gallery is related to the character: Shira Ice Age: Continental Drift Development Shira (fanart).png|Early concept of Shira. Shira_(another_early_version).png Screenshots Shira seen.jpg Shira Appears.jpeg|Shira appears among the pirates. "You almost made it" - Shira to Diego.jpg|"You almost made it." angry Shira.png|Shira insulted when Diego refuses to fight her. I can see why.jpeg|"I can see why." Shira stalking.png|Shira speaking highly of Gutt. Shira singing to Diego.png|"We owe our lives and to Gutt." "He's the best" - Shira.png|"He's the best." "Prepare the plank" - Shira to pirate crew.jpg|Shira orders the crew to prepare the plank. Drowning Shira.jpeg Shira Ungrateful.jpeg|"I said I didn't need your help!" Shira "rescued" by herd.jpg|"Two sloths, a mammoth, and a saber? You guys are like the start of a bad joke." Shira telling Diego not to call her kitty.png|"Don't call me kitty." Diego pinning Shira down by Granny.png Diego & Shira angry.jpg|Shira argues with Diego after Sid cracks their floe. Sid, Diego and Shira amazed.jpg Shira main 2.jpg "Nice try, Jungle Jim" - Diego to Shira.jpg|"Nice try, Jungle Jim." "I Happen to be a Remorseless assassin !" - Diego to Shira.jpg Coral Necklace.jpeg|Shira amused when Sid puts a coral necklace on Diego. Oh Congratulation ... !.jpg|"Congratulations warrior princess." I wouldn't still be wearing that necklace .jpeg|"Can I tell you the difference between you and me?" "I wouldn't still be wearing that necklace?" Pack or Herd.jpeg I'm his first mate..jpg|"Gutt has my back. I'm his first mate." The mammoth, he washed ashore with me..jpg|Shira attempts to tell to Gutt of Manny's plan to take his ship. "....The saber took me down !".jpg Gutt_berates_Shira_when_she_tells_him_she_did_not_kill_Manny.jpg|Gutt humiliates Shira for her failure. Yes captain.jpeg "You answer to me now !" - Shira to Squint.jpg|Shira snarling at Squint when he takes her position as first mate. Hesitates.jpeg|Shira hesitates to kill Diego when he offers her a better life in the herd. Diego convinces Shira to join herd.jpg "I got your Back" - Shira to Diego.jpg|"I got your back...." Shira Looks.png|Shira heartbroken that she had to separate herself from Diego in order to stop Gutt. Shira attempts to explain her betrayal.jpeg|"Gutt, I can explain." Choking.jpeg|Gutt chokes and threatens Shira for betraying him. Shira realizes Gutt's true nature .jpeg|Shira realizes that Gutt doesn't actually care about her. siren - shira form.png|Sirens taking on the form of Shira to distract Diego Shira_profile_image.jpg|"I wanted to come with you." Jennifer lopez as Shira .jpg|Shira mocks Squint’s wiggling nose. pirate Shira.jpg Flirting shira.jpeg|"So, still want me on your scurvy crew?" "You bet !." - Diego to Shira.jpg shira diego romantic.jpg|Officially a couple. Shira close-up main.jpg Ice Age: Collision Course Development Shira_Ice_Age.png Shira_and_J-Lo.PNG Screenshots Diego and Shira in bushes.png|"We've been over this Diego, kids are afraid of us." Diego and Shira Hi Kids.jpeg|"Hi kids!" Diego and Shira together in The Valley.png|Children run away every time. I even smiled.jpeg|"I even smiled this time." Ice Age Herd in Cave.jpg Shira can't believe that's the Dinosaur whisper.png|"Wait. This half a snack is a dinosaur whisperer?" Buck holding Shira's paw.png No thank you.jpeg|Buck offers to let Shira count his teeth. Diego Shira and Sid.jpeg Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg Herd discussion.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Shira's earrings.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd walking.jpg Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Buck between DIego and Shira.png Sabers watching a weasel.png Diego just got burned by Crash & Eddie.png|Shira seems amused that her mate got burned by Crash and Eddie. Uh Diego.jpeg|Shira notices her paw getting fuzzy from the electrical storm. Sub zero heros herd.PNG The Herd.jpeg The Herd with sid in front.png The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png The Herd scared or surprised.png The Herd.png Diego and Shira walking through Geotopia.png Diego and Shira at Geotopia.png The Herd in Geotopia.jpg The herd with the minicorns.png Manny, Ellie, Diego, and Shira in Geotopia.png She does too.png Shira looking at Shangri Llama concerned.png|Diego and Shira have their doubts the Shangri Llama will help save the world. Ice Age Collision Course Diego and Shira.jpeg Sabers Snuggling.jpeg|Shira and Diego spend their seemingly final moments watching the Geotopia crystals. Some of the herd with the elderly Geotopians.png Quiet before the crazy.jpeg|"What happened?" Diego and Shira in crowd.png Ice Age Collision Course Shira and Diego.png Diego and Shira - do you think you can handle it.png Sid,_Diego,_and_Shira_watching_Peaches.png Diego and Shira dancing with start and aardvark.png|Now they get along with children. Category:Gallery